The Dudley Problem
by LibbyRoxYourSox
Summary: HBP SPOILERS. End of sixth year. Harry goes back to Ginny. Full summary inside. Before you decide if you're going to read the story or not, please read the summary.


**Full Summary:** At the end of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry breaks up with Ginny. But just before they depart at Platform ¾, Harry changed his mind. He needed her.

So now Harry agreed to have Ginny come over and stay for a while during the summer. When she arrives, Harry noticed that she became even more beautiful than last time he saw her. One problem: Dudley noticed that too.

**Author's Note: **This is my second Fan Fic, and my first Harry Potter Fan Fic. The idea of adding an uncommon character, Dudley, into the storyline just suddenly hit me. Well, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. I also borrowed some of J.K. Rowling's dialogue.

* * *

**Chapter One: Returning "Home"**

Harry gave Ginny one last hug at platform 9 ¾. He let go and saw tears silent flowing from Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny, cheer up," Harry said. "We'll see each other in three months."

Ginny merely shook her head.

"No, it's not that," she said. "I…w-we just won't _see_ each other anymore."

Harry understood. "C'mon, Gin," he said. "It's for your own good. Dumbledore is not here to keep us safe anymore. Voldemort and Snape are on the loose. I'm the Death Eaters' most wanted. If they get hold of you, things will get even more tangled."

"But Harry," Ginny sniffed. "I don't care."

"Will _I_ do," Harry said. "It had already happened before. Riddle used you to get me into the Chamber of Secrets. And that was only because you were my best friend's younger sister. What will they do when they find out you're my _girlfriend_? How many times do I have to say this, Gin? _I can't afford to loose you._"

"That was in my first year!" Ginny whined. "I'm sixteen now! I have opinions. I can protect myself. I can give up my life for you to love me. _I can do anything I feel like._"

Harry sighed. He loved Ginny. He hated to break up with her just as much as she did.

_Harry, you know you want her. And she wants YOU._

_But what if Voldemort captures her? Uses her as hostage?_

_Weren't you listening to what she said? She's sixteen. She can protect herself._

_Sixteen? That's very young._

The thoughts going through Harry's mind was driving him mad. He finally decided that he needed her, and wanted her back.

Harry sighed again. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny stopped him with a kiss.

Harry closed his eyes. He sneaked his hands around her waist and pulled her in until their bodies are against each other. She was his again. Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter's girlfriend.

Ginny finally broke the kiss and slowly pulled back, her waist still in Harry's arms.

"We _will_ see each other during the summer, right?" Ginny asked.

"Er," Harry hesitated.

Ginny pouted.

"I…then I'll have to come over to your house."

Ginny shook her head.

"I don't think that'll work," she said. "Mum is going to go mad if we have more visitors at the Burrow. Phlegm is going to be there, Charlie's girlfriend, Hermione, and our three cousins. I'd be happy to get away from all that and be with you."

"I suppose I can get Vernon to...let you come over and stay for a few weeks."

"That'll be great," Ginny smiled. "So see you in a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah."

"You guys finally done snogging, eh?" a familiar voice said. Harry turned around and saw Ron walking toward them, followed by Hermione.

"Shut up," Ginny said.

"Mum's looking for you," Ron said. "We have to leave now."

"Oh, alright," Ginny said. She kissed Harry on the cheek. "See ya Harry!"

"Bye Harry," Hermione said, giving Harry a hug. "I'll be over at Ron's."

"See ya, mate," Ron said, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Good luck with the Dursleys."

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "Bye."

After the Weaselys (and Hermione) left, Harry turned to look for the Durselys. He walked through the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10, and found the Durselys standing there with unpleasant expressions on their faces.

"What took you so long?" Uncle Vernon growled. "More than half the people left!"

Harry ignored him and walked towards the car.

* * *

Harry sat in front of the window in his room, studying for potions, when something fury suddenly hit him in the eye.

"Ow! Shit!"

Both of Harry's hands shot up to aid his eye in reflex. _What the hell?_

Harry finally opened his bruised eye (and his other eye) and looked for the thing that hit him. Before he found it, he heard a "hoot!"

Harry's eyes followed his ears and found Pigwigeon under his chair.

"Oh," Harry muttered to himself. "It's you."

He took Pig in his hands and untied the letter from his leg.

"No wonder you lost control," Harry said. "The letter's almost bigger than you. You can have some of Hedwig's food and water up on the counter."

With that said, Pig fluttered up next to Hedwig. Hedwig opened one eye and glared and Pig.

Harry recognized the handwriting at once. The neat, round letters. It was from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer so far? Mine's just been chaos. We've got around 14 people here all squeezed in a tiny four-bedroom house. Bill, Phlegm, Charlie, and Clarisse (she's Charlie's girlfriend, and is a lot more likable than Phlegm) shares one bedroom with a curtain separating the couples. Mum and Dad gets another bedroom. Fred, George, and our cousins splits the third bedroom. And I get a bedroom with Ron and Hermione. And let me tell you, trying to sleep with them shagging every night is beyond impossible (what happened to silencing charms?) Like I predicted, Mum is going mad._

_I am bored out of my mind for the past week. I've got nothing to do besides our summer homework. I don't have anyone to talk to because everyone's too busy doing their own things. Except our cousins, who spends 24/7 in their room._

_Oh Harry, I really need to get away from this mess and be with you. Dad's dropping me off tomorrow at 3:00 pm. I can't wait to see you!_

_Craving for love,_

_Ginny_

Harry chuckled when he finished the letter. Hermione, his little bookworm friend, now shagging every night? Before he knew it, Harry found him self daydreaming about taking Ginny into bed and fucking her long and hard at midnight. He felt himself get hard. Harry quickly shook the thought off and put the letter away.

Then another thought struck him. How is he going to convince Vernon to let Ginny stay?

_Ginny's arriving at 3:00 pm tomorrow._

Harry sighed in relief. Vernon and Petunia have an annual garden show tomorrow, and won't be home for most of the day. And Dudley's going somewhere with his friends around two o' clock.

_Yes, _Harry thought. The house was going to be empty for hours. And he can have it all to himself…plus Ginny.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Soooooo…how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Lol. Please may I have some feedback? I've got most of the storyline plotted out, but if readers hate it, I can always twist the story a little.

The next chapter's probably going to be called "Meeting Dudley". I'll leave it to you guys to imagine what's going to happen until I publish it. XD


End file.
